Blast From The Past
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: A pregnant Arizona struggles with jealousy when Erica Hahn shows up at the hospital to consult on a case.


**I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Erica Hahn showing up at the hospital for a consult shocked a lot of people - mostly Callie and Arizona, however. Callie had never expected to see her ex-girlfriend again and did a double take when she walked inside. "What is she doing here?" she hissed at Owen.

He looked up and watched Erica head for the elevator. "I believe she was asked here to consult on a case. What are you going to do?"

Callie shrugged. "Well, I haven't spoken to her in years. I've moved on. What if she thinks it's weird that I want to talk to her or something?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "She's not going to think it's weird. Go catch up with her. You can have a civil conversation." He didn't want to be involved in any mess – he was getting way too old for this hospital drama that continually popped up. He just wanted it to end. Was that too much to ask for? Who was he kidding? It most likely was. This hospital seemed to invite drama at every turn for some reason.

Arizona was on her way to the cafeteria when she ran into Meredith and Alex. "So Erica Hahn's here? That's a face I never expected to see again," Meredith commented.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Callie's ex-girlfriend is here?" She tried to ignore the surge of (irrational) jealousy that flowed through her body.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I think their relationship ended badly. She just disappeared one day and we never saw her again. Until today, obviously." Meredith smiled at Arizona.

Arizona knew she was being stupid about this, but she was six months pregnant after all. She couldn't help feeling this way – and she definitely had no right to after cheating on Callie. They had talked things out, were in therapy (together and separately), having another child (obviously), and were back on track, but she couldn't help that little niggle of fear that wouldn't leave her alone. "Okay. Well, I do have nothing to worry about. So I won't." Alex and Meredith stared at her skeptically, but both shrugged and the three continued on their way to the cafeteria.

Callie casually ran into Erica at the nurses' station. "Hey, Erica!"

Erica smiled at her. "Hi, Callie. How are you?" Despite the way they ended, she was happy to see her ex-girlfriend.

"Great. I'm married now, have a daughter, and we have another kid on the way. Work's pretty great too. How about you?"

"Great! Congratulations. I'm married too, but no kids. My husband and I decided we didn't want any." Erica wasn't sure why she was telling Callie this, but she was also nervous.

"Good for you. Congratulations to you too. God, this is awkward." Callie really didn't know what to talk about next. She and Erica had broken up in the parking lot for fuck's sake (she couldn't decide which was worse – the parking lot or the airport with Arizona). What do you say after that?

Erica laughed nervously. "Yeah, it is. Well, I have to go, but I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Callie made her escape and went to go check on a patient, thankful that she wouldn't have to work with her ex-girlfriend. That would make things even more awkward.

The next day, Arizona was on her way to go see a patient's parents when Callie pulled her aside and introduced her to Arizona. "Arizona, meet Erica Hahn. Erica Hahn, meet my wife, Arizona Robbins."

Arizona greeted her warmly by smiling and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Erica had heard through the grapevine Callie married a woman so she wasn't caught off guard at all. She had been in one relationship with a woman after her break-up with Callie, but it hadn't worked out. She had met her husband only six months after that. "Congratulations on the baby. That's wonderful."

"Thank you. We're very excited." Arizona's feet were swollen and she needed to sit as soon as possible, though. Plus, she was still jealous even though she didn't want to be. Erica was just Callie's first girlfriend and their relationship hadn't even lasted all that long. She wasn't a threat at all and she knew that rationally, but still couldn't fight the feelings inside her. It was really annoying. She couldn't wait until the pregnancy was over so she could meet the baby and feel like a normal person again. That was going to be nice.

"So would you like to eat lunch together?" Callie cringed as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure why she had asked. What would this lunch accomplish? Absolutely nothing.

Arizona struggled not to glare at her wife. Erica shocked all three of them by agreeing. "Why not? I don't have anyone else to eat with." She honestly didn't know why she accepted, but what the hell. It couldn't hurt.

Arizona tried to behave civilly during lunch and actually managed to succeed. She stabbed her salad (she felt bad about that, which she blamed on the hormones again because they were a real bitch) and shoveled the food into her mood. She was starving and didn't care about the present company.

"So what are you two planning on doing tonight? Since I got to meet your wife, I'd like you to meet my husband, Rob." Erica just wanted the four of them to get along if that was even possible.

"I don't know – Arizona's already exhausted and she has to work a few more hours. She's going to be dead on her feet by tonight," Callie explained.

She was happy that Callie said something instead of her. She didn't want to eat dinner with her wife's ex-girlfriend and her husband. Why did they need to do that anyway? They could just make small talk with each other in the hospital when they passed each other if need be. "I shudder to think about what it's going to be like when I'm close to the end." Arizona laughed.

"Okay then. That's actually fine." Erica ate and got out of there as fast as she could to help with the consult. She just wanted this to be over so she could go back to her own hospital and not have to worry about running into her ex-girlfriend and her wife. It was way too awkward.

Fortunately for all of them, Erica finished up her consult a few days later (and wouldn't return to Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital ever again). Callie cornered her just before she left so they could have a conversation about the way their relationship had ended.

"I truly am sorry about the way I just left. That was rude and wrong of me." Erica felt guilty for her behavior, even though she still felt like she had been in the right about Izzie.

"Your apology actually does mean a lot. We could have avoided all this awkwardness earlier if we had just talked." She laughed.

"So we're good now?" Erica looked at her expectantly, worried she was overstepping her bounds.

Callie nodded. "Yes, I forgive you. We both fucked up because neither of us had any idea what we're doing. It's in all the past now and we've both moved on."

Erica hugged her before departing the hospital forever. And for the first time, both women finally had closure. It was a relief to them.

Callie and Arizona had just put Sofia to bed and sat down on the couch when Callie decided to broach the subject. She grinned at her. "You were jealous of Erica, weren't you?"

Arizona looked down, ashamed of her behavior. "Yes, I am, and I'm so sorry, Callie. I had no right to be jealous, but she was your first girlfriend and I couldn't help it. Plus, this pregnancy is really fucking with me." She seriously wanted the next few months to fly by because she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Callie laughed. "Arizona, don't worry about it. I'm not mad you were jealous. I actually thought it was kind of cute. But you don't have to worry about anything. You know that, right? We're completely back on track now."

She looked back up. "I'm still sorry for cheating on you before. And I logically know you wouldn't sleep with Erica, but I couldn't help how I felt about meeting her. I always had this image in my head of what she was like from what you told me. Erica was really nice and I liked her, for what it's worth."

Callie scooted over and put her hand on Arizona's swelling abdomen. She grinned when the baby proceeded to kick her. "That's worth a lot. I love you and we've been through hell and back. We're in this for the long haul and we both have nothing to worry about you."

Arizona grinned back. "I love you, too, Calliope." She snuggled in next to her wife and they turned on the TV to watch a movie.

Callie and Arizona had come out the other side of a shit situation better and stronger. Their family was expanding, their daughter was happy, and their relationship was stable. Nothing could rip them apart again. And Erica's visit had also strengthened them some more in a way.


End file.
